This grant application is for support of clinical investigational activities related to clinical drug protocols of the Southeastern Cancer Study Group (SECSG). The funds will support personnel in the Divisions of Hematology-Oncology, Surgical Oncology, Radiation Oncology and the Department of Pathology who are committed to a multidisciplinary approach to the patient with cancer at the University of Cincinnati Medical Center. Particular emphasis will be replaced on rigid observance of SECSG drug protocol regulations for contribution of fully evaluable and meaningful data. The U.C. Medical Center is now fully engaged in SECSG phase III randomized clinical drug trials as well as participation in phase II studies. Participation of this medical center in nationwide clinical drug trials has established this medical center as a referral center for the management of patients with cancer with particular emphasis on patients with hematologic malignancies. We are also very actively involved in pilot studies of different types of solid tumors in an attempt to obtain initial data which then may be studied on a group-wide basis in the SECSG. Participation of the U.C. College of Medicine in activities relating to SECSG has been extremely beneficial in medical residency and fellowship training programs. It is anticipated that information derived from our research laboratory studies in the field of cancer will provide useful data for the design of rational clinical drug trials for use of the entire SECSG.